Ramen and Me
by Reficular
Summary: A birthday fic for Sasuke. A nice short fic about how he spends his birthday with a chibified Naruto. SasuNaru R&R Now with slightly better grammar


**Disclaimer:** I'm not funny lately, just come up with your own cute/hilarious/silly disclaimer.

**Author's Note:** A little story about how Sasuke spent his birthday. I wonder if any of you can guess which manga I got the idea from.

**Ramen and Me**

'_Stupid dobe…, dragging me to HIS favorite restaurant, to eat HIS favorite food on MY birthday. I mean how could he eat this stuff? (_Poke, poke with some chopsticks) _At least this will be the first time I won't be paying for the meal,' _Sasuke thought irritably.

"Mmmm ramen…, so yummy," Naruto moaned.

Disgusted, Sasuke turned away from his blonde companion, who was happily engorging himself with the evil food. Unfortunately the sight he was lucky enough to look upon when he turned was the face of his sensei, half covered and all, with the familiar arched eye. Without saying anything, Kakashi stuffed a small wrapped object into the palm of his hand and then poofed off.

'_Great another present,' _he thought before unfurling the paper to see that it was actually a note and the object it was covering, was a small blue pill. The first thought that entered his mind, when he saw the pill was '_Viagra_?' Surprised he quickly skimmed the note for an explanation, only to find out, it just said, "Happy Birthday! Make your wish come true!"

Doing the logical thing, he didn't pop the pill into his mouth like a druggy. Instead, he popped it into Naruto's mouth once he saw it open for incoming noodles. Of course Naruto choked, but instead of performing Heimlich maneuver, he sat by and watched as the blonde became smaller and smaller until he was only four inches tall.

"What the hell did you do to me you bastard!" Of course this statement would've had much more force to it, if Naruto's voice hadn't become softer and shriller as well.

Not wanting to really explain or anything, Sasuke picked Naruto up with the tips of his fingers and dumped him next to his full bowl of ramen. As soon as the overpowering smell of uneaten ramen drifted to Naruto's nose, his attention was affectively deterred. Awed by the giant bowl of ramen, he stripped to his cute little boxers and started to climb the bowl with chakra coated limbs. When he reached the rim, he dived into bowl making a cute little splash. Sasuke watched all of this; he even watched the water ballet that had followed the spectacular dive.

"Naruto…," Sasuke called out, voice thick with lust.

At the sound of his name, his head popped out from under a naruto with a piece of noodle in his hands.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have any idea, how cute you look right now? I could just eat you up." Sasuke grabbed his chopsticks and picked Naruto up with them. He held the little chibi before his eyes, looking at him like the pervert he was.

"H-hey, you can't eat me… I-if you do, you'll get an upset stomach! I guarantee it!"

Sadly the words didn't reach the intended's ears as Sasuke's tongue darted out and swept across one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks. As he did this, Naruto was shaking like the little molestable virgin, we all know he is.

"Just kidding…" Sasuke smirked but it was soon wiped off as the fowl order of putrid ramen reached his nose. "You need a bath. Oi jii-san, a cup of water and the check!"

The objects promptly arrived and Sasuke dropped Naruto into the cup watching a deep blush appear on his nose as he relaxed into his own little hot spring. Then he grabbed their stuff and paid the bill like Naruto should have, before rushing home with cup in hand.

The next day Kakashi stopped by Sasuke's apartment to find both his male students asleep. Right next to Sasuke's head was the little half naked Kyuubi vessel, flopped on his back with his mouth hanging wide open. Feeling like it was his duty to let Sasuke have an actual birthday present from Naruto, Kakashi popped a tiny red pill into his blonde's mouth which reversed the affects of his other pill. He giggled as he thought about how unlike the first pill, it didn't do anything to the clothes. When he saw Sasuke's eyes opening at the sudden weight, he knew that he had to make another grand exit. Most unfortunate that we all have to leave as well; we won't be able to see any of the kinky sex.

**Author's Note:** Happy birthday you traitorous bastard! I hope you're ugly when you finally appear. BLEH!

Anyways review people and maybe I'll make pictures to accompany this! -

Press the button. I know you want to…


End file.
